


By Sundown

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Chat Blanc AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Human Kwami, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Ladrinette, Let Adrien Agreste say ass, M/M, Maribug, Trigger warning: spiders, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, buginette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Things are strange, things are amiss. Things are not well and all what they were just three days prior, but no one knows anything of it. And alas, the young baker-boy Adrien has fallen in love with his closest friend. His nightly visitor that appears on his balcony every other night has appeared to invite him to a picnic to the park down below. Will he accept it?
Relationships: Adrien Dupain | Aspik/Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Marinette Cheng |Multimouse/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Adrichat February 2021 Exchange





	By Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuckerForLove24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/gifts).



_There is much beauty in a spider’s web. Intricately crafted by nature’s own spinsters, the threads are tightly wound. They can either radiate, reflecting the glorious light of the sun, or appear to simply all but vanish. When the morning dew collects on the web, the drops scatter seemingly never endlessly. The light hits it and it begins to shine and twinkle and dazzle. The web becomes a sky of stars._

They flickered across Adrien Dupain’s emerald green eyes as he stared out into the dark of night before him. He shut his eyes and breathed in the fresh night air. Slowly crawling into his sinuses, he could smell his father baking and cooking dinner in the kitchen down below. When he opened his eyes again, his body froze. 

He whispered into the pocket of his white shirt. “Sass, pst.”

The snake kwami popped his head out. “Yesss, Adrien?”

“Did you see that?”

“Sssee what now?” Sass turned his head all about, trying to catch sight of what he could possibly be talking about.

“Maybe it’s nothing.” Adrien took in a deep breath and release, enjoying the delightful aroma once more. He shut his eyes again, listening to the sound of the streetcars zooming past. He peered down at the people walking the cobblestones paths, passing by the luminescence of the bright blue street lamps. The colour pained Adrien. Images flashed through his mind. As scalding as fire, as crisp as ice, the intense, intimate stare of that pair of cold blue eyes pierced Adrien’s memory. It was all but a dream he could faintly remember.

The image dissipated and as he opened his eyes once more, the blue stare was gone. Instead in its place were a pair of eyes as green as his own, but vastly different all the same. Adrien’s breath stammered before completely stopping from the shock. His face was only inches away from the other and spoke sweet nothings of the untamed wild contained within. Adrien’s heart raced in anticipation.

As Chat Noir grinned, he showed off his devilish pair of fangs. “What a _purrfectly_ fine night with a ravishing boy in the pale moonlight.” His voice was deep, dark, tender. It teased and sensually pleased Adrien’s ear.

 _‘Did… did Chat Noir just wink at me?’_ Adrien blinked, unsure of himself. _‘No. I must be imagining things.’_ Urge led to impulse. Adrien took hold of the hero’s hand. Chat smiled as it fit snug into his own. “Why have you come to me tonight, you mischievous cat?” 

Chat Noir ran his clawed fingers through Adrien’s flaxen hair. He didn’t mind the sharp edges scratching at his scalp every now and again. The slightest of pain was accidental; a sign of love, just in the same way how any other cat scratches their loved ones. He made his way through until he held his firm, yet gentle grasp onto the back of Adrien’s neck. “I couldn’t stay away, Adrien. You know I worry for you.”

Adrien held onto Chat Noir’s bicep. “I just can’t explain it. There’s something about those butterflies that make me happy. It’s like whenever they flutter around me, I’m just mesmerized by their dark and beautiful magic.”

“Exactly. It’s very much so the same kind that put people’s inner demons out on the forefront. I just can’t have that be happening to you. Not now. Not ever.” Chat Noir held the ball in his throat as he wiped away at the tear that ran down his cheek.

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “Chat, as long as I have you as my friend, I don’t think I could ever get akumatized.”

Chat looked up into his angelic face. “Can you promise me that?”

Adrien stuck out his pinky. 

Chat latched his pinky in response.

“I promise.” 

Afterwards, they leaned in closer and held each other in warm embrace.

“I love you as my friend. I could never lose you either, you know.”

“Do you ever wonder if our relationship changed?”

Adrien tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy-dog. “I can’t imagine how. You’re my closest friend I’ve ever had. Whenever I see you, I’m just so happy. It’s like my body tingles in excitement.” Adrien began to scratch the back of his head. “I think I had to stop myself from jumping up and down when I saw you once, after an especially long day.”

Chat smiled. “That’s exactly what I mean.” Adrien hadn’t noticed, nor cared the way Chat had slowly been leaning closer into him as they spoke. Now, their torsos touched from their stomachs down to their thighs. Their legs interlocked. Chat’s arms were wrapped around the boy’s waist as Adrien’s held onto his strong shoulders.

“I still don’t understand.”

“If you don’t mind, I hope this will explain.” With what little distance they had left between them, Chat Noir’s lips pressed against Adrien’s own. It was as soft as a bed of rose petals. But just like with roses, there are thorns. Chat’s fangs accidentally scraped against Adrien’s lower lip as a drop of blood rolled down.

Adrien was in the ecstasy of decadence. Something had just felt right about what was happening. He didn’t completely understand the details, but he wanted the moment to last forever. When it stopped, he could only crave more.

“What did you think?” Chat’s deep voice whispered into Adrien’s ear could only make him swoon.

“I, um, really liked that.”

“Then, Adrien.” Chat Noir got down on one knee, pulling out something from his pocket, “Will you accept this rose as an offering of my affection and become my boyfriend?”

* * *

Adrien woke up that next morning, put on his clothes, and walked down the stairs to help his father in the bakery like any other morning. Though, the air was different. The skip in his step was different. The way he talked and carried himself along were different too. He was in love.

The alarm on Adrien’s phone went off. It was time for his morning walk to Collége François Dupont. “See you, Dad!” he called out.

“Have a good morning, Adrien!” Tom said, in his ever-sing-song tone. 

The swinging of the door hit against the bell screwed into the wall and Adrien had left for the day. Tom had been putting in another breakfast quiche into the oven when he noticed something a little out-of-the-ordinary. Tom scratched his head when he found that all of the chocolate chip cookies had cat ears on them.

“Hey Marinette! What’s up?” he said with a wave, waiting for her as she crossed the street.

“What do you mean? Nothing is up.” Marinette was startled. Exasperated. “Certainly nothing out of the ordinary happened last night, if that’s what you mean.”

Adrien almost began to laugh. Then, his eyes widened. The Cheng Chinese food restaurant was only across the street from the Dupain bakery. What if Marientte saw Chat Noir saw him on his balcony?

“What a funny thing for you to say, Marinette.” Adrien chuckled. He knew he had to play it cool. “You didn’t see anything peculiar then, I’m taking it?”

She butted his arm with her elbow. “I didn’t see anything if you didn’t.” Adrien’s eyes widened as she finished her statement with a wink.

* * *

After school, Adrien sat in the wrought-iron bench on his balcony and cloud gazed for a half-hour.

“What’sss on your mind, Adrien?” Sass twiddled with his little hands as he asked the question. “I can alwaysss tell when sssomething is wrong.”

Adrien sighed. “I think Marinette saw Chat Noir on my balcony last night.”

Sass snapped his fingers. In a swirling, sparking cloud of seafoam green and spindrift blue, Sass stood on two legs, at roughly 5’10.” He wore long robes in a style over hundreds of years old, appearing straight from the age of the Ottoman empire. His arm curled around Adrien’s shoulder, hugging him in comfort. “I think you should keep a more careful eye out before you jump to conclusions. Give Marinette a, aha, _second chance,_ as one might say.” 

However unsure of Sass’ response he might’ve been, Adrien nodded in affirmation.

Later that night, Adrien sat on that same balcony once more and kept a careful eye. He attempted to camouflage himself beneath a dark blanket, though the shadow of the roof’s overhang seemed to be helping out moreso.

To his left, a car zoomed past, catching Adrien’s attention. He briefly glanced over at it, and to his surprise, on the table that was pushed up to the wrought-iron balustrade next to him, there was a note. He raised an eyebrow at how peculiar of a place it was to be left. With some brief hesitation, he reached over and grabbed it. Tracing over some novice-level calligraphy, he could clearly see his name written on it, nevertheless. He tore a slit on the envelope’s side-crease. He pulled out the paper, stained with tea leaves and dipped in lemon for the appearance of old age. He could smell the aroma that it was drenched with. A vanilla-lavender-musk scent, everyone in Paris recognized the unique mixture as _Félix, The Fragrance._ Sold by the Agreste fashion line, it quickly became one of the most popular colognes for men within a week of its release. 

Before he could turn on a light to read the letter’s message, a flash of red caught eye. He looked up, surprised, and that’s when he realized. _Ladybug was on the roof across the street._ He double-taked, eyeing the buildings across the street from him. Of all the businesses and apartments she could have landed on, she chose the _Cheng Chinese_ _Cuisine_ restaurant. He laid low, covering himself in his Chat Noir blanket. From what he could tell, Marinette hopped out of the ceiling latch to get on the roof. They held both of each other’s hands and carried on without a care, as though no one could see them. 

Adrien blushed, feeling it was wrong and invasive. Though, could people have seen _Chat Noir doing his own nightly visits too?_ He urged on, pressing forward for the information to know for himself the true nature of the distance. 

His mouth dropped open not a second later.

Ladybug kissed Marinette.

There was no mistaking it. She leaned in close to her- too close. He of course wouldn’t judge their decisions, but her and Ladybug? Right across the street as he and Chat Noir had his own secret romance of sorts? The coincidence didn’t settle right with him, but he shook off the feeling. He tried to ignore the two as he opened the letter under the faint moonlight.

* * *

Adrien peeped into his chest pocket, dragging out the pocket watch from its silver chain. His thumb rubbed over the painted image of the train and some railroad tracks. He smiled fondly as old memories loomed through his mind. Sometimes, they seemed as though they almost didn’t happen. It was like they were all fabricated and were nothing to the physical present. Once again, he shook off the feeling. Philosophy, psychology, or what have you was nothing to think about when you’re standing alone in a park at night. You have to watch for your surroundings and ensure you’re not in danger, even in the kindest and most wealthy neighbourhoods. 

The park grass swished against Adrien’s near-stomping feet. He counted carefully, _‘one, two, three- ah.’_ He sighed with relief and carefully fondled the letter in his pocket once more. On the fourth bench, there laid a black rose.

“Pst. Sass Can you believe it? Chat Noir is so romantic. He wrote me this letter telling me to come here and left me a rose!”

Sass raised an eyebrow. “When hasss he ever left you a black rose before?”

Adrien awkwardly smiled. “I think it’s something new since we’ve decided we’re officially boyfriends now.” He picked up the rose and before he could sniff it, he pricked his finger on a thorn. “Ouch!”

“Doesssn’t he usually cut the thornsss off?”

Adrien grimaced. “I’m sure he just forgot this time. So much planning went into everything else, though. I think there are more surprises to come.”

At that moment, there was a rustling in the brush. “That, you’re right, dear Adrien. Many more surprises to come.”

His eyes widened. “Chat?”

A soft and deep laugh replied. “I don’t think I have time to _chat,_ no.”

Adrien called for his kwami under his breath, “Sass, scales-”

Before he could finish, his mouth was sealed shut. As Adrien grabbed his face to try and remove it, his hand stuck to the substance instantly. He moved back, out into the light of the moon. As he pulled, he could faintly see its near-translucent texture. The whiteness was faint, but cloudy and seemed to form in strands. He had been caught in the spider’s web.

* * *

Faint rays of light protruded the darkness of the warehouse below. It was a rather peculiar darkness, one that consisted of grey, black, and violet fogs swarming with one another. It was all Adrien could see from where he sat. When he looked up, it felt as though he had been sitting in a spotlight just for him under the light of the rising dawn. With his attempt at murmuring the simple question, _‘Where am I?_ ’ he was met with nothing but his own muffled mumbling. As he tried to stand, he fell over. His body was wrapped in clusters of silk threads that stuck together tighter than glue. All he could do was push himself back up onto his arse and wish for the best.

He gandered hopelessly in the misty room. The light that shone down on him was no help for scouring whatever possible resources he could’ve had in the dark before him. Time ticked. Hours seemed all but to fade away. Adrien breathed heavily. He was tired, hungry, and growing impatient, but it would still be an hour and a half before the glass above his head shattered.

He ducked down, careful not to get scratched by the glass dispersing across the room. The web with which he was wrapped seemed to serve to protect him, albeit making him look like the prey to the next gigantic spider that happened to come along.

He could hear the jump of a person coming down with their shadow growing larger as they reached the floor, soon meeting the clomping of two black boots. Adrien smiled, recognizing them instantaneously. Muffled squeals of happiness ensued from spider-web-burrito-boy.

With his claws, Chat Noir swiped at Adrien’s face, breaking the tightly wound silk threads that bound Adrien’s lips together. He turned him around and swiped again, breaking the web with which his body had been tied. Chat crouched down to check on his well-being, seeing visible scratches and bruises across his skin. “Adrien, you scared me so badly.”

The tears dripped from Adrien’s eyes, rolling down his face. “Chat, my love. You made it. You’ve come to rescue me.”

Chat smiled, tilting Adrien’s head up with his fingers. “Anything for my one and only.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t believe you found me here.”

Before he could speak, a voice loomed from a dark corner of the warehouse. “Chat Noir, I was expecting you. I knew this was an offer you couldn’t refuse.”

Chat Noir spun on the pad of his foot in the direction of the voice. “Who are you, what are you, why did you take Adrien, and what is up with this note?”

“Ah, so many questions, dear Chat. Firstly, I am The Swindler and you may refer to me as such. Secondly, that is all that you will need to be knowing.” A shot of white shot out of the shadows, raging quick as though it shot out from Hell itself. 

A flash of red met the flash of white. Chat smirked, standing taller with his hands placed against his hips. He placed his thumb on his nose and waved his pinky, all the while shaking his hips and sticking out his tongue. “You’ll have to do better than that, you dramatic-ass arachnid.” He jumped onto a nearby crate, tantalizing the akumatized villain. It shot again, and as before, the web that had been slung had been abducted by Ladybug’s red yoyo.

The Swindler jumped from the shadows, revealing his ungodly transformation. From the torso up, he seemed to be dressed like any charming gentleman in a suit of violet with a white shirt and black tie, but everything below was quite different. He had a black abdomen with a purple sand timer, visibly ticking away with grains of sand and eight long black legs,= with purple spots. 

As Ladybug jumped down to Chat, he immediately gave her a direction. "Summon your Lucky charm." Chat Noir's tone was angered and hoarse.

"You know I haven't been able to get something rational since the _change!"_

Tears filled his eyes. "Please, Ladybug."

Ladybug's lips and eyebrows wobbled. "Are you sure, Chat?"

He nodded with utmost certainty. "Do it."

As the words "Lucky charm," pursed through Ladybug's lips, a black, mechanical horse, adorned with a red spot on its forehead and each of its legs had been conjured. Minding the intricate clockwork so that neither of them snagged their clothing, Chat Noir grabbed onto Adrien and leapt into the saddle, taking the horse by the reins. The roaring "neigh" that roared from the beast was near-Alien. All of them hesitated for a moment, taking a step back in fear of the unusual clockwork creature. All except for Chat Noir. Nothing could take him out of his focus now. His mind was set on saving his boyfriend.

Wild and untamed, the horse was difficult. It pulled and pushed against him; the controls strained his muscles. Adrien could feel the tension coursing throughout Chat Noir's entire body against his own as he held tight around Chat's waist. As Ladybug purified the akuma, the sight of them faded into the light as they vanished into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to alycat24ab#2378 for the AdriChat Discord server prompt exchange. If you would like to join the AdriChat Discord server, please contact sae-what#7928.


End file.
